Merging the Holocrons/Ending
This is the where Ezra, Maul, Kalabar and our heroes merge the Holocrons and the ending take place in The Holocrons of Fate (MGATSAoSWR). see Ezra and our heroes Ryan Heretic: Oh, boy. That would be something. Meg Griffin (EG): And did you know Ryan like Twilight, Nova? Nightmare Nova: Yes. Twilight Sparkle was my friend. Janja: Winger, how long are we gonna wait for Maul and Kalabar? Winger: Considering that we've defeated him at Halloweentown, I'd say they're in for a long day. Meg Griffin (EG): Yeah. I guess Dayu would know Ryan has Nova as his new master. and Kalabar enter Ryan Heretic: See, Mac? Right on time. Mac Grimborn: Finally. whispers to two Super Droids Nightmare Nova: this What is he whispering about? Ryan Heretic: I don't know, Lady Nova. My father can't speak Droid. leave as Maul sits down Darth Maul: We have held up our end of the bargain. Your friends are all safe. Kalabar: Now, what do you seek? Mac Grimborn: You know what me and Ezra want. I want to kill Maul. Ezra Bridger: And I want to destroy the Sith. Darth Maul: You are as ambitious as ever. sits down Ryan Heretic: I would do it with Nova and Meg too. join in Nightmare Nova: Let's do it. Meg Griffin (EG): Here it comes, guys. gets the Sith Holocron two Holocrons are merged together Mac Grimborn: I see, I see-- Ryan Heretic: I know. I see a desert planet with twin suns. Meg Griffin (EG): What does that mean? Mac Grimborn: Yes. It ends where it all began. Tatooine. Nightmare Nova: Really? nods Super Droids approach the Rebel crew then, Kanan slices them Lion Guard frees the crew Ryan Heretic: Nova? You feel okay? Nightmare Nova: Yeah, I think so. Ryan Heretic: Yeah. I could escort you to my bunk. Nova to his bunk Mac Grimborn: I see our future duel, Maul. Darth Maul: Yes, and what else? Meg Griffin (EG): I hope Ryan takes care of his master after this? Ryan's bunk, Nova sits down and looks at Ryan Nightmare Nova: Ryan, help me take this mask off. Ryan Heretic: I hope you would live. Nightmare Nova: I think so. I'm sorry. Ryan Heretic: It's okay. And I will let you look on me with your own eyes. Nightmare Nova: Okay. Go ahead. smiles and the he takes off Nova's helmet. He gently takes off Nova's mask to reveal Twilight's face Ryan Heretic: little shocked Twilight. You are Nova? Twilight Sparkle: I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't. Ryan Heretic: It's okay. And where you get that Nova suit from? Twilight Sparkle: On Yavin 4. I hope Mac got the answers he needs. Ryan Heretic: Cool. At least you look cool with that on. And I hope you help me avenge Windu, Master Twilight. smiles when Ryan said that Twilight Sparkle: Where is he? Ryan Heretic: He's merging the Holocrons. I hope Mac will know that you and my master Nova are hoping for. And I would be happy to keep your identity a secret. smiles and hugs Ryan in a warm embrace Mac sees his fight with Maul Mac Grimborn: I see now. Our fight ends where it once began. Tatooine, the desert planet with twin suns. Meg Griffin (EG): What? Mac? sees more Mac Grimborn: Maul's end in sight. Meg Griffin (EG): I did notice that would happen in the future episode, if you catch my drift with the Force. Mzingo: Emergency motion to stop connecting with the Holocrons! Kion: Can't you vultures form a committee and put it to a vote? Meg Griffin (EG): There's no time! Let go! is still holding on Mwoga: screams Emergency motion to stop the Holocrons' connection! (EG) tries to use the Force to separate Mac from Maul Mzingo: Kanan, the Lion Guard and crew Oh, dear. That ain't good. Janja: Kanan! Darth Maul: No! Stay focused, apprentice! Kanan Jarrus: Remember Bendu's warning! turn away from the Holocrons we see an explosion Meg Griffin (EG): dizzy Are me and Mac passed on and become one with the Force or are we survived? Fuli: You're still alive, Meg, and I even had time to clean up. Meg Griffin (EG): Thanks, Fuli. And I guess Nova is safe with Ryan as her apprentice. Kion: Heyvi Kabisa! Where did Maul go? Mac Grimborn: Karabast! Meg Griffin (EG): I hope you would face him soon, Mac. and Kalabar get on the Gauntlet Darth Maul: He lives. laughs He lives! (EG) ignites her lightsaber as the Gauntlet takes off Meg Griffin (EG): Oh darn. They got away. I know now how Vader feels when we get away. Mac Grimborn: We'll get him next time. But the Holocrons said that the way to defeat the Sith, Scar, Zira, and their clan is Obi-Wan Kenobi. Meg Griffin (EG): Yeah. and deactivates her lightsaber I don't want to fall like Twilight when she turned to the dark side and burned on Mustafar. Kovu: Do you think he's still alive? Mac Grimborn: I know he is, Kovu. They said he's on a desert planet with twin suns. is surprised Ryan with Twilight/Nova at the Ghost Ryan Heretic: Mac. He learned that Obi-Wan is at a planet with the twin suns. Twilight Sparkle: That narrows it down. Ryan Heretic: Yeah. And I guess your Nova armor gives you protection. And Twi, if you see Mac fighting Maul as Nova, I will be by your side as always. Twilight Sparkle: I know, but Ryan, Maul's looking for him too. Ryan Heretic: Not if we look for him first. That and not if we had anything to say about it. Mind if I put this mask on you? Twilight Sparkle: I hope so. takes Nova's mask and puts it on Twilight's tube. He puts the helmet on her head and it is breathing Ryan Heretic: There. You got a ship? Nightmare Nova: I do. Come on. follows her Ryan Heretic: I hope that ship of yours is something, Nova. Nightmare Nova: Yep. And here it is. sees the Redeemer Ryan Heretic: That is a neat ship. Nightmare Nova: Thanks. I did get that one when I had my castle. Ryan Heretic: Yeah. It is nice, Lady Nova. I hope Mac will be okay with the others where we are going. Nightmare Nova: So do I, Ryan. My apprentice. get aboard Ryan Heretic: This is fun. We will set our course to Tatooine. Nightmare Nova: Setting coordinates. Ryan Heretic: Getting this thing to jump to light speed and the hyperdrive go. the Redeemer jumps into hyperspace touches his scar Fuli: Mac, calm down. Meg Griffin (EG): We're with you. Mac Grimborn: Did I tell you how I got this scar? Meg Griffin (EG): Like a few times, yes. Anga: You talked about it ten times. Kion: I had one when Ushari bit me. Meg Griffin (EG): He's right. And if Twilight is alive, she and I will sooth your scar. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Ending scenes